DARING NIGHT
by MysteriousLAILA
Summary: An Abhirika Story...A Romantic Night turned into DARING Night...
**Hello friends, I am new on FF & its my first try on Abhirika.**

 **I know , I am not good in writing so if you find mistakes , let me know, so I can rectify those mistakes…. Thanku.**

 **DARING NIGHT :**

A man opened the door in anger & the lady,who followed that man looking so tense & try to say something..

O come on Abhiheet...whats wrong with you... **TARIKA said**

Tarika ..plz l don't need any explanation...just go & get fresh..." **ABHIJEET said in an irritated mood."**

Abhijeet l need to talk to you...l know since a long time.. there are some confusion between us... " **Tarika said while jerking her head in disappointment** "

" **Abhiheet said with surprising tone** "  
Confusion...what type of confusion you are talking about...listen ..we are here for a mission & l think you are not going to talk about our relation...

 **Tarika grabbed his wrist** ...plz Abhijeet...l know , l hurt you...but believe me...l really loves you..

( Tarika jerking her head like an angry kid) l know some times l behaved like a fool but no one can take your place in my heart...you are my life (Tarika hugged Abhijeet & rest her chin on his shoulder & continue) l needs you...l wants to love you...plz don't be so rude...

"Abhijeet seperates her & looking him with sad smiling face..."

You know Tarika...you lied beautifully, ...how many times, l tried come close to you...Do you remember...last time when did we close to each other...from last 3 monts ..not even a single dinner.. ..l know you all girls are same...you enjoyed to tease the man who loves you...( looking Tarika with angry sad eyes) & what were you doing downstairs ..? Only for tease me…..ha…

.what was my fault..?. I just wanted to go with you & you go with that ...bloody guy...you insulted me Tarika.. & now its proved you don't love me...& plz now you don't need to do anything ...l just wanted to patch up between us...but l am sorry, now l will not disturb you & will not interfere in your matters...

" **Tarika (sadly)"..** .plz Abhijeet don't say like this... & l can't insult you even in my dream...l just wanted to felt you jealous...l was enjoying your cute angry face but believe me...l really loves you...

" **Abhijeet take a deep breath.**.." Tarika, l think we should close this topic now...  
You just go & take rest... we'll talk later..

Abhijeet moved from there & after taking a bath he lay down on the couch with closed eyes...  
Tarika looked Abhiheet sleepy face & felt guilty...she takes a sigh & moved towards washroom...

After taking a bath Tarika came outside in black nightie...her hair was wet & open...a beautiful fragrance coming from her body...she came close to Abhijeet & standing beside the couch...Abhijeet felt something & opened his eyes.. Abhijeet got shocked to see Tarika in hot nightie...he got up with..

" **Abhijeet"…** Ta…..Tarika.. you can sleep on bed….l'll manage here...& Abhijeet again lay down on couch.. .  
Tarika came close to him & bent down on her knees...Tarika grabbed his palm & started looking downwards...

 **"Tarika** "...l am sorry Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet shocked to hear that) l love you very much & l can't tolerate your rudeness towards me...( tears appears in her eyes) l am sorry...  
Tarika started crying...  
Abhijeet got up & feel sad seeing her crying like this..after all, he loves her & can't see her in pain...he wiped her tears...

" **Abhijeet"…** …Plz Tarika...plz don't cry...you know, it hurts me...  
Tarika looking Abhijeet & hugged him tightly...l am sorry Abhijeet...l am really very sorry...

" **Abhijeet"**... Tarika ...ok ..look at me...plz Taru look at me.. Tarika separated from soothing hug  & looked Abhijeet..

 **"Abhijeet"...** Tarika ..plz ..now you will not cry... & l am sorry too...l know l behaved rudely with you...l should not behave like this...now give me a smile...my angry queen...

Tarika shocked to hear that title given by her love **, she yelled….**  
What...angry queen...come on Abhijet, l think l should remind you, who was angry here...

…Ok..ok now leave this topic & go to your bed...its 11:30 now & tomorrow we have to move in an early morning...Tarika, we have to complete our mission & now we have some time ...so just take some rest **..."Abhijeet said"**

"Tarika looked him with naughty smile"...yeah..you are right..we have some time...so l think we should not waste our time...

Tarika pulled Abhijeet close to her & made Him stand...Abhijeet was looking her with surprise...

 **Abhijeet-** \- Tarika...what are you doing...? I told you na…..l would manage here…..you just sleep on bed...

Tarika keep finger on his lips...shh…..Don't say anything...just do what l say...

" **Abhijeet "**...Tarika...what you want to do.?

 **"Tarika in seductive voice** "...want to play with you...

Abhijeet gave a confuse look to her...

Am l a toy…... **Ahijeet asked in naughty tone**...

 **"Tarika replied with smile** "...my favourite toy...

Tarika brought Abhijeet near the bed & suddenly pushed him on bed ...

Now Abhijeet laid on bed & look towards Tarika , who was looking hot in black nighty...her perfect shaped body made him crazy but he tried to control on himself...

" **Abhijeet"** …..Tarika plz...l think we should not...(Tarika crawled over him)...

Plz Abhijeet don't try to stop me...  
Her face was close to him ...he could feel her warm breath on his face...

" **Tarika (slowly)"...** .close your eyes Abhijeet...

" **Abhijeet"** ...why ..? What do you want to do...

" **Tarika requested him"…..** Plz Abhi...just close now..

Abhijeet closed his eyes & felt Tarika searching something...before he could understand anything ...Tarika kissed him on his lips...first ,Abhijeet got shocked but after a moment he started to respond her & felt Tarika trying to tied his left hand with bed...he broke the kiss & look towards Tarika with surprise...

" **Abhijeet"** .. what is this... why did you tied my hand with bed...?

" **Tarika(playfully)"...** l told you na...l wanna play with you...

Tarika gave a seductive smile to him...& tied his other hand too...

 **Abhijeet"..** Tarika...plz open my hand... ..

" **Tarika(with smile)"…..** so Sn lns Abhijeet...now you are arrest...so how are you feeling now...?

 **Abhijeet replied in naughty mood** …..how should I feel…?

 **Tarika smiled…..** oh…trying to challenge me….

 **Abhijeet (surprise)….** challenge…o come on yaar …who dare to challenge you…(signalled towards his tied hand ) specially in this condition…

 **Tarika…**.yeah you are right..but I love challenges na….(while moving more close to him)…

Tarika started unbutton his shirt &rubbed her palm on his naked chest..abhijeet tried to stop her….Tarika plz…..its not the right time..we should….tarika blocked his lips with a kiss & after leaving him…

" **Tarika"** …..shhh…

Tarika removed his shirt & threw on floor….she rubbed his upper part & start kissing…Abhijeet closed his eyes & a low groan came out from his mouth…..

Tarika kissed his neck & made a small cut …

 **Abhijeet(shock)…..** hey…you are biting me…

Tarika looked him….i want to eat you…

 **Abhijeet** ….what…?

Tarika said in seductive voice….i want to get you….i want to feel you…

 **Abhijeet** ….i love you Tarika..

 **Tarika** …I love you too…

Tarika hugged him & start moving downwords….she removed his belt...Abhijeet looked him…she smiled to him & unbutton his jeans…

 **Abhijeet read her mind & trying to stop her with….**Tarika no…

 **Tarika looked him & said with naughty smile**…..Yessss….

She opened his jeans & touched his part…

Abhijeet closed his eyes & a low voice came out from his throat…

Tarika rubbed his part & feel his need between her….

She rubbed his thighs & pressed his part with little force…

Abhijeet opened his eyes & a low scream came out from him…

 **Abhijeet** …...Ahh…Tarika , what are you doing …?...plz open my hands…

 **Tarika with smile** …I am just playing with you…

 **Abhijeet looked her & asked**….and what about my turn..?

 **Tarika** ….not today…& she again pressed his part…Abhijeet threw his head on bed support & closed his eyes with….

 **Abhijeet** …..today, you'll definitely kill me….

Tarika kissed his body & felt his each & every part….

She removed her night dress & looking very hot ….Abhijeet looked her naked body….

Tarika asked to him….feel pity on you….

 **Abhijeet** …I feel pity on my hands…

 **Tarika** …tonight, I am not going to untie you…

 **Abhijeet** ….why..?

 **Tarika..** …bcz, tonight I am going to play with you…& she laid on him & they kissed each other…

Tarika slowly bite on his lips, he smiled & kiss her roughly….both of them explored each other & giving a good start to their upcoming passionate night…

They deeply kissed each other & not ready to leave until they feel lack of air…after some time they broke up & breathing fast & smiled looking each other….

Suddenly a bullet hits on room's window….both of them got shocked…..

 **Tarika** …what the hell..

 **Abhijeet** ….tarika open my hands….hurry up….

Tarika untie his hands & both of them dressed up fast….

 **Tarika yelled in anger** ….who the hell they are…?

 **Abhijeet…**.don't forget we are on mission…..

 **Tarika(angry)…..** these bastards , ruined my night…

 **Abhijeet** ….come on Tarika ..we are in danger & you bother about your night….

 **Tarika came close to him & said**….yes l know we are in danger & its not new for us…(Tarika hugged Abhijeet & continue ) I want to live with you , die with you & want to feel myself only with you & each & every moment which I expend with you , the best moments of my life…(while seperating) so now tell me, should I not bother about my night…

 **Abhijeet with love** ….don't worry….tonight would be not our last night..

Tarika nodded him with smile….

Goons were continuously firing on them ….Abhijeet fired back & trying to find the way for move out…he found the way but it was dangerous…

 **Abhijeet to Tarika** …Tarika , we have to jump from this window…..

 **Tarika(shocked)….** whatttt…

 **Abhijeet…**.this is the only way , we have….

Tarika nodded & grabbed his palm…

 **Abhijeet….** ready to jump..

 **Tarika…..** anything for you….

Abhijeet smiled & they jumped down….

 **R & R.**


End file.
